


A Lover's Quarrel

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, After S3, Angst, Crying, Fighting, Future Verse, M/M, esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will have a fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Quarrel

It started with something small. A bottle cap missing from a prized truffle oil. Or was it the clean towel still smelling like dog? Or perhaps how the fishing flies went missing mysteriously and the dogs have been taught not to go there. Neither knew when they started raising their voice, the frustration of being on the run for almost a decade now, more than eight years in total of sudden disappearances and immediate leaving and blotched ids and never getting the opportunity to make friends, to have acquaintances, to just slow down and breath was finally taking its toll.

Hannibal’s money always made it possible for them to get that extra ticket, to find that hidey hole, to make people forget they saw something in a very short time when it is easier to just pay rather than kill. And Hannibal never stopped killing either, unable, no, unwilling to stop, to let that part of his life grow rust and become gangrenous to the rest of their life. Will had almost stopped smiling now, every time his eyes on Hannibal’s sharp and hungry as if he is not convinced that they he will get to see Hannibal again. It made him so afraid one day that he almost called Jack. 

Hannibal, who had been out, came home to find Will curled up in a corner, a broken whiskey bottle littering the other wall and Will holding onto one of his shirts as he cried and cried with tears and snot wetting his face. The first thing that Hannibal did was see of Will cut himself anywhere, before pulling him onto the bed and making him sit on his lap and then rocking him as Will cried some more. Hannibal made no attempt to shush him or make him stop and when at last Will stopped, hiccoughing slightly, a few tears still leaking from his eye as he ran his hands over Hannibal’s chest again and again, looking for the phantom bullet hole he knew he will find one day there.

That was a thing they did, Will having massive crying bouts before Hannibal’s presence calmed him and lulled him to a fitful sleep. The other thing they did was fight. Scream and cry and spouting venom at each other for this was not supposed to happen, it was not, it was not.

“I had to trick you, I had to trick you over and over again till you could see me, so blind you were, you the great empath.”

“I did not have any experience prior with dealing with such a piece of shit human who by the way ate his own sister!”

“I would have eaten yours before your eyes if you had one.”

“Why does that not surprise me even in the least? You are a murderous bastard that feels no human emotion and I am done, I am so done making excuses for you while you go around doing whatever the fuck you want. I am leaving, you hear me, I am leaving your ass right here and you will never get me back, because I AM DONE!”

Will heads towards the door, fuming and gnashing his teeth, only anger and a lot of fear in his mind, waiting for Hannibal’s hands to fall on him any second, to pull him back and hold him in the cage of his arms while Will tries to buckle and get out of his reach. But the hand never comes, no call for Will to stop, for Will to listen, for Will to turn back.

His heart now a churning mass, his feet moving forward because that was the way he was walking and then Will reaches the door. He stills there, pulling in a long breath and he would have stopped right there, he would have turned back on his own except that a voice in his head whispered at the moment ‘He didn’t stop you, he no longer needs you’ and that had been the most terrifying thought Will had ever had, of Hannibal stop wanting him, needing him, and now Hannibal didn’t tell him to stop, so Will puts his hand on the doorknob and pulls the door open before stepping out, feeling like he was stepping back into a different kind of prison, for life with Hannibal was a prison too, but it was one he had liked, loved, and was leaving forever for Hannibal no longer wanted him.

Will started walking along the road, no mind to the coming and going cars, one part of him still hoping that Hannibal will come running for him now, will pull him to his chest and breath his scent in, and then he will be back home again, and yes it was getting frustrating, and yes he was needlessly heckling, but he was certain that the fights would never escalate to either of them leaving.

Except that now Will was standing by the bus station now, money in the pocket of his jacket he had donned at the last moment before he stepped out and it had his fake ids and enough money to get to another town, a hotel, a meal, a call to Jack.

Will buys the ticket and places himself in the middle of the bus near the window. He is numb, feeling nothing, everything feeling muted and hyper realistic, as if he were looking at everything in great detail with a telescope. Hannibal left him, Will remembers, and he feels cold. He feels his stomach knot up and his hands and legs start to shake and tears feeling from his eyes and he is making a low keening sound but is no longer aware of it. 

Will reaches Baltimore, puts himself in a motel and does nothing. He hardly eats but drinks by the bottle and within a week, he had accumulated a fine stash of empty bottle by his bedside. One night, he is watching the news and there is a piece on a murder and Will, who had been standing before the TV falls down in shock. There is no doubt in his mind, having seen the man in action, that the murderer is Hannibal. 

It is in a city three days away from their previous living quarters by car, planes no longer being an option for the couple. Hannibal, instead of coming after Will, had gone for his next kill, and it was the last straw. Will thrashed his room, screaming and crying and drinking down in messy gulps while he kept choking out, ‘You bastard, you bastard, you left me you bastard.’

The next morning Will wakes up to Jack sitting near his hospitable bed, half his body in bandages and his hands handcuffed to the bed frame. Jack tells Will that he actually tried to jump through the glass window of his motel, and the police and medics called and Will was arrested while still unconscious. 

“He has been caught Will,” Jack says, “We got him and you are going to turn state witness against him.” 

Will looks at Jack and thinks how Jack would ever believe Will will do that when Jack adds, “If you do not agree to that, he will be extradited to another state where he will be put on trial and be given the chair. If you do corporate, and give us enough to prove that he was sane while he killed all those people, he will end up in a maximum security prison and will live for his life term.”

What could Will do, but say yes to that, still in love with Hannibal enough to not see him dead rather than imprisoned. Who knows, maybe they will end up cellmates, Will thinks as he palms a small scissor. After all, one needs only to kill a lot of people to end there, so why not indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for the year 2015! Thank you for reading. Please comments and kudos. unbetaed.


End file.
